Encuentros
by Aritzee
Summary: Epílogo perdido, ¡subido!  A estas alturas no puedo hacer nada, solo agradecerte de que me dejases escoger entre la vida o la vida. Pero espero, que en un futuro podamos avanzar juntos. Shonen-ai! KuroFai.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: ¡Alabadas sean las creadoras de Tsubasa, las Clamp!_

Encuentros.

Es una noche sin estrellas, y la luz de la Luna está opacada por las compactas nubes que anuncian una inminente tormenta.

No he abierto la ventana, pero lo intuyo, y después de un largo tiempo de reflexionar, me pregunto: "_¿El mundo ha cambiado algo?"_

Ahora sí, abro la ventana de mi habitación y veo el mismo paisaje de siempre, pero no me apeno por ello, las flores de cerezo lucen más bonitas junto las hermosas luces de las luciérnagas.

Ante este paisaje me siento insignificante. Las personas cambian pero ¿Las magnificas vistas que nos ofrece la naturaleza, también?

Por que, aunque los seres humanos cambiemos, eso no afecta al transcurso del mundo, solo nos afecta a nosotros mismos. Así de egoístas somos.

Ecos de voces se escuchan por el castillo. Jolgorio, azoro e alegría, eso me transmiten las personas que habitan en este lugar. Pero, ¿en algún momento estas personas cambiarán?

Necesito aire fresco, brisa que despeje mis dudas, mis cavilaciones, pero sé que todo lo que estoy diciendo se contradice, no necesito libertad, por que ya la he conseguido. ¿Pero cómo?

_Gracias a ti, Kurogane._

A estas alturas no puedo hacer nada, solo agradecerte de que me dejases escoger entre _la vida o la vida_.

Sí, sé que precisamente no tenía mucho por escoger –_sobretodo por que no aceptabas un no por respuesta- _pero cuando me rendía, me ofrecías un gran abanico de posibilidades.

Aunque te despreciara _–muy a mi pesar- _, tú siempre me conducías por un camino muy amplio, sin presionarme, dejabas que aprendiera por mi mismo que debía aprender a aceptarme, y no volver a recaer en las tinieblas. Siempre y cuando yo me decantara por el lado de la vida.

.

Una vez, me pregunté cuanto había cambiado, pero como en muchos otros intentos, la búsqueda de la respuesta fue en vano.

Así que me apoyé en la opinión de las personas que mas apreciaba.

Sakura me dijo que el cambio que realicé haría de mí una persona más feliz.

Xiaolang estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Mokona me contó que no había cambiado tanto, que yo ya era una gran persona antes, pero que ahora comprendía la razón de por que lo era.

Eso dejó más dudas en mí.

Yûko me explicó, que lo que hace que la gente cambie son los encuentros, que cuando tú conoces a alguien, nunca es por casualidad. Tenía que suceder, así de simple.

Y que cada uno de esos sucesos me hacía avanzar o retroceder.

Después de eso hubo un gran y denso silencio. Yûko debió leer en mi cara que no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho.

Entonces dejó una pregunta en el aire: _¿Quién te ha cambiado?_

De eso hace ya unos meses, y aún sigo reflexionándolo. Si todos lo encuentros son inevitables, ¿Todo el mundo ha conseguido cambiar algo dentro de mí?

_Sí,_ una voz interior me contesta. Me siento mejor, aunque sé que soy yo mismo quien responde.

—Sí, has cambiado. –Otra voz responde, al instante sé a quien pertenece ese grave tono. A Kurogane.

Me giro para solo contemplarte bajo la tenue luz de la Luna. —_Bonita vista._ — pienso para mi adentros.

— ¿Y bien? —Retomas la conversación—. ¿Qué hacías tan pensativo? No es propio de ti.

—Que gracioso eres, Kurorín. —Contesto con sarcasmo—. Pero yo de vez en cuando también… ¡!

No puedo seguir hablando. Un tibio dedo toca con suavidad mi boca.

—Te he preguntado algo: ¿Qué hacías tan pensativo?

No encuentro palabras para responder a eso. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

_¿En qué sentido has cambiado?_ Me susurra otra vez esa 'misteriosa' voz.

— ¿En qué sentido he cambiado? —murmuro repitiendo las mismas palabras.

Kurogane repentinamente aparta el dedo índice de mi boca, que dificultaba mi respiración.

Me mira fijamente con sus ojos de color vino, que derretirían hasta el más pétreo hielo, y se acerca lentamente, cada vez más, y más, y más… Hasta que siento su aliento acariciando mi oreja, y me dice, en tono seductor:

—No lo sé.

… ¿Eh?

— ¿C-cómo qué no lo sabes? —Apenas puedo murmurar una sarta de palabras-.

—Eso solo lo sabes tú. Eres el único que puede buscar las respuestas en tú corazón.

—P-pero por mucho que lo intento, no comprendo en que he cambiado…

—_Por supuesto, lo que uno suele entender menos, es a si mismo._

Te miro fijamente, nunca pude llegar a pensar que llegarías mi alma tan fácilmente. Siendo natural, comportándote como sueles hacerlo, _has llegado al fondo de mi corazón._

Y de eso saqué una conclusión, que desencadenaría una consecuencia inevitable.

—Esa frase la has sacado de Tomoyo, ¿Verdad? —le digo en tono divertido.

Y ante eso te sonrojas, un cálido color rosa cubre tus mejillas.

"_Que lindo es…"_ piensa mi voz interior… Vale, de acuerdo, sigo siendo yo.

Y en eso, como una exhalación, una idea alumbra mi mente.

—Oye, Kurorín…—te digo inquisidoramente—; Si yo no soy capaz de ver mi corazón…

Y detengo mi frase en esa palabra, _corazón, _y como has hecho antes, me acerco, solo un poco, por que tu cuerpo está a escasos centímetros del mío.

Con nuestras manos rozándose, yo espero a que me digas algo, como lo harías en cualquier otra situación.

Cambias tu cara de espasmo, por una sonrisa que desmayaría a cualquiera.

—Si tú no eres capaz de ver tu corazón… ¿Yo seré capaz?

Je… Sabía que no me decepcionarías. Entonces cierras tus ojos, y acercas poco tus labios sobre los míos. Encantado, yo también los acerco poco a poco, hasta que se reúnen.

Es un simple y casto beso. A mucha gente no le significaría nada, pero para mí significa un avance hacía el futuro, dejando atrás todo lo hice en un pasado.

Avanzar es mirar hacia el mañana, ser valiente, afrontar peligros que ni siquiera podemos imaginar.

Retroceder es mirar hacia el ayer, también hay que ser valiente para eso, por que afrontas todo lo que no quisieras haber hecho en el pasado.

Aunque me cueste horrores, tengo que separarme, el oxígeno se acaba.

Cuando nuestros labios se dividen en dos simples bocas, me miras contento.

— ¿Has descubierto algo nuevo, Kurorín?

—La verdad es que sí, pero ese secreto se quedará conmigo. —ahora eres tú quien usa el tono divertido.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Por que ahora, ¿A quien le importa avanzar o retroceder? Es mejor saborear este presente, ¿no?

Asiento la cabeza, nunca había escuchado semejante verdad.

Una vez más, acerco nuestras bocas, pero ese simple beso se convirtió en uno fogoso e apasionado. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban, no queriendo separarse nunca.

E aunque nuestros corazones ardieran en ese momento, el tiempo en el mundo pareció congelarse por un segundo.

FIN

N/A: … ¿Eh, ya se ha acabado el capítulo?

En ese caso, ¡Hola a todos, he vuelto! Creo que esta historia es la más entrañable que he escrito, no por su contenido, si no por sus orígenes.

Estaba en el pueblo, pasándomelo bien, pero tenía una gran mono de escribir. Así que esta historia empezó… en un trozo de papel de diario. (Suerte que después me compré una libreta -/-)

Espero que os haya gustado…

Bueno, aquí me despido.

Besos de la escritora que crea historia hasta en el papel de W.C,

Aritzee.

PD: a 'esto' lo he mencionado capítulo por que posiblemente haga una secuela.

—


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Que Shiva e Ifrit velen por las creadoras de Tsubasa… ¡Las Clamp!_

Avancemos.

He perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuántas horas llevamos aquí?

Pero no me importa; si por una vez en toda la existencia del mundo, el tiempo se ha detenido, adelante, no quiero que este momento se acabe.

Llovizna cae sobre nuestros cuerpos, aún unidos por un beso y un cálido abrazo. ¿Pero por qué las nubes lloran si yo estoy al borde de la euforia?

Abro lentamente los ojos, para ver los tuyos, que son de color rojo; pero no del color de la sangre, sino como el vino.

Como todo, el beso se acaba, pero eso no significa que mi mente no dibuje otro.

Me miras pausadamente, como si estuvieras intentando adivinar lo que estoy pensando.

¿En serio intentas eso? Seguramente no te será difícil adivinar que todo lo que ocupa mi mente es el hecho de que _te amo._

Me sigues observando. ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal? ¿No tendría que haberte besado?

De solo pensar eso, mi estomago se revuelve.

En ese instante, cierras los ojos y me sonríes; yo te la devuelvo, estando totalmente seguro de que es real.

Entonces, inesperadamente, Kurogane toma mi mano y empieza a caminar, primero lentamente, y después más rápido. Hasta que llegamos al punto de que estamos corriendo.

— ¿O-oye, Kurorín, por qué estamos corriendo? —pregunto, hecho un mar de dudas.

— ¡Shh! —me replicas entre bufidos y jadeos—; ¡No quieras estropear la sorpresa!

Me callo. Una sola palabra tuya basta para que tus órdenes se hagan realidad, porque, te lo debo. ¿Verdad? Aunque eso sí, molestarte es siempre muy divertido…

Los árboles de lo que parece ser un bosque, se mueven rápidamente a nuestro alrededor. Ejem, es decir, nosotros nos abrimos paso muy rápidamente entre ellos.

A veces oigo el chapoteo de nuestro pies, otras la últimas gotas de lluvia que caen del cielo, y también como algunas ramas de los árboles me provocan cosquillas en las mejillas. Pero no me quejo, aunque me muera de ganas de saber que es lo que Kurogane trama.

De repente se detiene, por lo que me llevo un buen golpetazo.

Se gira, y me mira seriamente, como ha hecho antes. Después me sonríe y murmura, casi inaudible:

—Ya hemos llegado.

Alzo mi vista, y observo mí alrededor. _Impresionante_.

El verdor se extiende hasta confines inescrutables, cascadas de aguas cristalinas caen de alturas diferentes, pero acaban todas reunidas en un inmenso lago. Y por encima de lo que estrellas puedan brillar en la más hermosa de las noches, las luciérnagas danzan alrededor del estanque creando un ambiente de lo más… mágico.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo cuando Kurogane me acoge en sus brazos, abrazándome.

Yo le correspondo, y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, justo en el comienzo de su brazo de metal.

—Fye…—comienza Kurogane-.

Lentamente alzo mi cabeza y le miro a los ojos.

—Sí… ¿Kurogane? —le respondo. Me mira sorprendido, nunca le había llamado por su 'nombre real', mas que en algunas pocas ocasiones.

—Bueno, tú ya sabes… Ya sabes que a mi me cuesta expresarme, ¿verdad?

Asiento lentamente, totalmente cierto.

—Vale, pues entonces quiero que preguntarte si… si…

— ¿Si, qué?

Se muerde el labio inferior, casi provocándose sangre; parece como si una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar en su interior.

Entonces, me abraza más fuerte aún y 'confiesa' gritando a los cuatro vientos:

— _¿Quieres dejar tu futuro atrás y avanzar conmigo, Fye?_

Me quedo callado, mudo. ¿Cómo puedo responderle a eso? ¿Cómo puedo contestar a aquello que he buscado durante toda mi vida?

Un simple "Sí" le digo, e una tramposa lágrima se escabulle de mis ojos.

Con un gentil beso suyo en mis mejillas, calma todo llanto que pudiera salir en el exterior; sus labios suben hacia los míos y los besa, una vez, y otra, y otra…

_Incontables veces se unen._

Y cuando yo pensaba que estaba muerto de euforia, él susurra en mi oído:

—_Yo también te amo, mi mago._

FIN

N/A: ¡Juas,juas,juas! Al final sí que hice la secuela… ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? Bueno, supongo que eso va según los gustos de todos…

Por cierto, notareis cierto entusiasmo (o no) de mi parte pero es que…

¡Ya me han quitado la maldita escayola! )

¡Nos vemos!

PD: Esto tendrá un siguiente e último capítulo. Se llamará "Retrocedemos juntos"

PD: Sé que el nombre real de Kuro no es Kurogane, sino You-ou, pero es que quería hacer que Fye no supiese sobre eso…

Ahora sí, besos de la escritora que tendrá más cuidado con su tobillo,

Aritzee.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Tsubasa, Kurogane, Fye u otros personajes que puedan aparecer pertenecen a Clamp._

Retrocedemos juntos.

Las nubes viajan por el cielo, moviéndose al ritmo de tu respiración, y dejan paso a un brillante Sol. La primavera se presenta en escena.

Donde viví cientos de años atrás no había este tipo de clima; todos esos días son recuerdos representado sobre un escenario blanco.

Junto a ti, las noches son tranquilas; en ellas no recuerdo, solo hay el presente.

Te miro; tu semblante tranquilo al dormir calma hasta la más tempestuosa tormenta.

Miro nuestros cuerpos, están juntos. Nuestras manos, entrelazadas.

¿Por donde empiezan y por donde acaban, nuestros cuerpos?

Creo que hace un rato que ya deberíamos estar despiertos, pero como siempre, Tomoyo nos ha dejado a nuestro aire. Realmente es encantadora, nunca me hubiera extrañado que Kurogane se enamorara de ella.

Pero el destino decidió que mi corazón perteneciera al de él. Y que el corazón de Tomoyo perteneciera a todas las Sakuras que existieran en el Universo.

Junto a ti, las noches son tranquilas, solo hay el presente; y ese presente somos nosotros, y el pasado que a veces llega a rozar mis sueños, el viaje.

Sakura y Xiaolang, el sueño que no debía cumplirse, pero al final pudieron estar juntos.

Mokona y Yûko, ahora en su mundo con esos chicos llamados Watanuki y Dômeki.

Toda la gente que conocimos, todos los mundo que recorrimos…

La republica de Hanshin, el mundo donde nos conocimos.

Koryô, donde te dije el por qué huía.

El país de la niebla.

El país de Jade.

El país de Edonis y la dimensión virtual de Oto, donde te mostré la primera señal de que necesitaba tu afecto.

La selva tropical, donde comenzamos a sospechar de los actos de Fei Wang Reed.

El mundo de Shara, donde descubriste que estaba escondiendo mi doloroso pasado.

El mundo se Shura, donde sin querer, a través de nuestras miradas, dejé entrever mi dolor y a la vez la paz que sentía cuando estábamos los dos solos.

El mundo de Piffle, donde con los celos hacia Tomoyo, volví a sellar mi máscara.

_La agonía estaba por empezar._

Magia en ReCourt., odio de tu parte.

Sangre y muerte en Tokio, el camino de la vida.

Lágrimas y soledad en Infinity, tu esperanza.

_Y cuando pensé que por fin me sumiría en las pesadillas…_

Me llevaste lejos de Celes, de Valeria, de mi hermano, de Ashura, de mi promesa a Fei Wang Reed.

Por que desde un principio supe que nunca podría revivir a Fye, pero lo que sabía mejor que nada, es que tú eras el único que podrías haber hecho eso por mí.

Tú eres el único que se podría haber cortado un brazo por mí, el único que cedería su sangre… _El único que me amaría de verdad._

Y esos lugares, esas personas, esas acciones, ahora invaden mi mente.

Pero espero que, cuando todas estas caricias, estos abrazos, esas palabras de amor entre suspiros y jadeos sean recuerdos lejanos, espero soñarlos.

Al igual que soñé con la muerte de mi hermano y en el sufrimiento de Celes, al igual que ahora sueño con inmemorables recuerdos de nuestro viaje, espero soñar contigo y con los momentos que pasemos juntos, que siempre los guardaré en mi corazón.

Las nubes han desaparecido dejando el cielo con un intenso color azul, noto el calor sobre mi piel, y noto la calidez que emana la tuya.

Cierro los ojos, ¿Qué mejor que dormir en un día de primavera?

Y dejo que mi mente sucumba ante el sueño.

_En ese día de primavera, creo que soñé con un halcón negro y de ojos rojos, You-ou._

_¿_Fin?

¡Hola, holaa!

Jé, este es el 'final' de la historia, pero… Toda historia tiene que tener un prólogo, ¿no creéis?

¿El título? Ni idea. Pero os aseguro que dentro de 2 o tres días lo tendréis.

¿Os ha gustado?, ¿Alguna idea para el prólogo? ¡Hacédmelo saber!

Besos,

Aritzee.


	4. Epílogo perdido

_Disclaimer: Fye y Kurogane pertenecen a Tsubasa, osease la obra de las Clamp._

_._

_._

_._

_La vida es una carretera, y el amor, un río._

Caminamos, nosotros caminamos. Anduvimos sobre esa carretera de mentiras durante mucho tiempo.

Hasta que una tormenta, una que no solo traía agua, sino que también traía sangre y sufrimiento, nos echó de cabeza al río.

Donde nos ahogaríamos en nuestro propio sufrimiento, y a la vez por un sentimiento incontrolable.

Sangre se derramaba por tus ojos, al sufrimiento del cuerpo herido. Lágrimas que no me atrevía a exteriorizar, se derramaban en mi interior, al sufrimiento de un alma herida.

E íbamos a contracorriente, intentando no dejarnos llevar por el río, pero la gran barrera que es el destino no nos lo permitía.

Y estuve a punto de dejarme llevar, _a punto._ Pero no podía permitírmelo, no después de darte una segunda oportunidad, que ni se la daba a mis enemigos, (aunque tú en un principio fueras uno de ellos). Tenía que hacerte comprender que tenías que dejarte llevar por la vida.

_Por que todos aspiramos a alcanzar un lugar mejor._

Ya sea un lugar mejor para vivir, o un lugar mejor espiritualmente —otra dimensión, tal vez, donde existir—; o tal vez encontrar un nuevo mundo con la persona que más te importa.

Entonces es cuando llegamos a Celes; no puedo decir que en ese momento estuviera contento, pero tenía, aunque solo fuera un poco, ganas.

Pero luego lo comprendí, comprendí por qué este sufrimiento.

La muerte de tu alma gemela, manos llenas de sangre, intentos en vano de salir de la valle del preso, desesperación, gritos, muertes, muertes,_ muertes._

Apenas puedo recordar esas cosas —que nada tienen en comparación a lo que tú pasaste—. Pero también comprendí la razón, por la que me importabas, por la que me preocupaba de que vivieras.

_Sin darme cuenta, había desfallecido bajo la fuerza del río._

— _¡No! —_pensé en ese momento—; _Fye tiene que acabar en un lugar mejor._

Aunque tuviera que dejar parte de mi cuerpo allí. Aunque desempeñar mi tarea de Ninja fuese más difícil a partir de ese momento.

Y al borde de la inconsciencia, casi al punto de ahogarme en el río del amor, tú decidiste dar algo de ti, lo único que te quedaba de tu antigua vida, _la magia_.

E intentándome salvar, _tu te dejaste llevar por el río también._

Cuando te enamoras, ves el mundo a través de unas gafas de color de rosa. Cuando mueres, es a ti a quien miran a través de ellas. En el amor y la muerte, los defectos se pasan por alto o se perdonan. Yo siempre te lo perdoné todo, y tú me perdonaste todo aquello que pudo haberte hecho daño.

_Es por eso que siempre estaremos juntos._

.

— ¡Yûko! —decía alegremente Mokona.

La bruja le miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Sí? ¿Alguna buena noticia?

—Sí, sí. ¡Mira! —casi gritó de emoción, enseñando el pequeño libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Yûko lo cogió, lo observó, durante un rato le pareció un librito normal, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía una nota.

—Mmm… ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa!

La nota decía:

_Querida Yûko,_

_Que nuestras memorias siempre permanezcan juntas es cuanto deseamos._

_Atentamente,_

_You-ou & Yûi D. Suwa._

Soel y Yûko se miraron.

—Je,je… ¡Pero qué tontos son! ¿Verdad?

—Ja,ja,ja… ¡Oh vamos, Yûko! No te pases con ellos…

—V-vale ya paro, ya paro… —intentó decir aún riendo-. ¡Pero es que no era necesario que pidieran ese deseo! ¿No ves que estos dos siempre estarán juntos?

—Sí, si es que se les notaba a la legua…

…

—Aah…—suspiraron los dos a la vez; a veces el amor era de lo más raro.

_Y a partir de ese momento, el libro con las memorias de Kurogane y Fye permaneció para siempre en la tienda de Yûko._

FIN

Pov de Kurogane, aay… ¡Espero haberlo hecho bien!

Oh, sí. Me encantan los juegos de palabras. Me encantan Yûko y Mokona. Me encantan Fye & Kurogane.

Pues eso, :D.

Por cierto, ¿Habéis pillado lo de "Fye D. Suwa"? Jeje… ¿El sueño de toda fangirl? ¡No me digas! ;)

Dedico este 4fics-series a todas aquellas personas que me comentan y leen mi historia ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Pero sobretodo, quiero dedicarlo a **NekoNata**, quien me ha apoyado en todas mi obras, además de que es una gran persona.

¡Espero que te haya gustado, guapa!

—


End file.
